The Love of Revenge
by AnimeFreak83521
Summary: Soooooo. Kagome is just as bad at forgiving and forgetting as I am and runs away to Sesshomaru. They fall in love and junk and Inuyasha get's all jealous I know that this summary sucks but, yeah. If you bother to read my story i hope you like it! Rated T cuz I said so. SesshxKago
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome has a personality a little more similar to mine than in the show- she doesn't forgive easily, nor does she forget.**

**So, yeah. Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

_I walked into Inuyasha'a hut to see something I should have expected sooner or later._

_He and Kikyo lay, sleeping, fitting together like puzzle pieces._

_I should have known._

_But, he'd said he loved me._

_He lied._

_I'm tired of being lied to._

_But, I'll try to just stay with the group._

_Though, I don't think that I can forgive Inuyasha for lying._

_He was doing it to get me off his back._

_He could have told me the truth._

_*_flashback ends*

It Has been 2 months since then and my hatred for Kikyo has increased and Inuyasha has become someone I can't trust. But, I can't bear to think of leaving the others. These guys are my family, I even left my real one for them, only to be betrayed. Many of the promises that Inuyasha had made were broken that night when I found them together.

I never had a chance.

* * *

We walked up the jagged path, Kikyo of course leading the way. Kikyo is the one who has possession of the jewel presently because she is able to actually protect it, unlike me. But, I had a new weapon. Sango has been teaching me demon slaying tactics for 2 years. My weapon is a large scythe that I have grown accustomed to always having at hand. **( It's not a chain scythe it's a normal scythe like the grim reaper or something) **I also wear much different clothing now that I have to fight instead of be that useless girl. I wear a black skin tight hoodie thing and black pants. Both don't cling and are very light but are somehow protective making them good for battle. Also, one more thing-a small dragon was wrapped around my arm. In this form he was pretty adorable, but much like Kilala he could grow and become a terrifying beast if needed. In the three years since I fell down the well, my hair had grown to my waist and was darker than before for some since that day 2 months ago, I have become colder. I'm merciless to my enemies.

"I sense a demonic presence! And it's very powerful!" Miroku alerted us.

'No der Sherlock' I thought and readied myself to fight along with others.

Sango clutched the tassel on her boomerang, preparing to throw it. Kilala grew into a ferocious beast, as with my dragon. Miroku got into a weirdo stance and Inuyasha pulled out the tesseiga. Kikyo just pulled an arrow from her quiver, she didn't even notch it.(I think that's what it's called, but , you know what I mean.) I readied my scythe, pulled up my hood, and perfected my stance.

A face we hadn't seen since the final battle with Naraku appeared from the trees; it was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled.

"Heh! Hello impudent half-breed."

Inuyasha, as always, lunged at Sesshomaru foolishly.

"He's such a fool," I whispered to Jasper, "Won't he ever learn he that can't beat Sesshomaru?" My dragon nodded.

We began to walk ahead of everyone else, heading to the village.

" Kagome! Where are you going? Inuyasha might need our help!"

"If we wound his pride it will injure him more than physical wounds. Besides, Kikyo can heal the wounds Sesshomaru will give him. I'm going to the village." With that I hopped on Jasper's back and he leaped into the air.

**INUYASHA'S POV**

My ears twitched as I charged towards Sesshomaru.

"He's such a fool. Won't he ever learn that he can't beat Sesshomaru?"

What? Kagome is the one who never gave up on me, believed in me no matter what. Why was she saying this? I shook my head, it can't think about that right now.

I swung my father's fang where Sesshomaru should have been standing. He cut into my back from where he had disappeared to. I spun on my heel to see my arrogant brother. And guess what he did!? He smirked! He actually stood there, sword resting on his shoulder, smirked and disappeared.

"He's left." Miroku told me so I wouldn't keep spinning in circles.

"He's heading towards the village!" Sango finally realized.

"So?"

"Kagome is there!"

"Let's go." Kikyo said and hopped on my back.

Kikyo and I raced along the path towards the village. The village came into view and I saw something strange-there was no signs of a battle. Then I saw it. It was past the village you could see two figures engrossed in their battle. I saw Kagome's hooded figure duck under Sesshomaru's blade and sing her scythe into his shoulder. Blood erupted from the cut and stained her weapon. We passed by the village and were now kind of on the 'sidelines' of the fight. She swung the weapon towards my brother he vanished only to appear behind her his claws green with poison. She spun around and blocked the attack with her scythe. She lifted her weapon above her head with both arms and brought it down and snagged just a bit of Sesshomaru's skin while he sped away from the attack. My back ached and screamed in pain from the cut Sesshomaru had given me. The fight stopped and they stood there, several yards apart from one another. My ears flicked and I began to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Your much better at fighting than my brother."

"He doesn't consider your speed or strength."

"He's as stupid as a human."

"Well, he _is_ only half demon."

"I thought you were the one who always stood up for him, you even love him, don't you?"

"No. He broke my heart into a deformed thing which can never be repaired."

"Oh really?"

"He only receives silent waves of resentment now."

"Why don't you leave?"

"I would never leave Sango and Miroku."

"In that case, farewell."

"It wasn't a pleasure Sesshomaru."

She let her hood fall and she walked into the village like nothing had happened. I could feel part of my heart crack. I never knew that she hated me. I guess I just don't pay much attention to her. I guess I never did.

We walked into the village and went to the shrine, asking where we could find some healing herbs. Kikyo went to the places and Sango and Miroku went to find Kagome.

"The villagers said that she went to the mountain."

"Why would she go there?"

"You don't remember? This is the mountain where we met Koga."

"WHAT! I'm injured and she goes to _him!"_

"Actually, I think she went to warn Koga and the pack of the danger approaching them."

"Huh?"

"You haven't smelled Kagura yet? Sheesh! I wonder if it's the new moon tonight."

I moaned and flopped onto my stomach. I wish Kagome was here. She always helps me get through these nights.

_He only receives silent waves of resentment now._

What does that mean? When did she start resenting me? When did she stop believing in me?

_He's such a fool. Won't he learn that he can never beat Sesshomaru?_

Why does she hate me?

Kagome walked back into the village.

"Kagome!" I waved from where I was standing next to Miroku and Sango.

She only nodded in return and went to another hut.

I peeked in the hut and saw her sitting and laughing with everyone in the hut like good friends. I stared at her face of the longest time and finally saw that none of the smiles reached her eyes and her eyebrow kept twitching. She was in hell. I don't want to be around her when she gets out of that place. I slid back to Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha!"

"Yeah Kikyo?"

" I have to change your bandages and such. Come on!"

We were back at the hut very soon. She replaced the bandages for me, her hands lingering at the place where there should have been a large scar running from my shoulder to hip. It wasn't there only because it ran across Kagome's chest and stomach, where she had blocked Naraku's blow for me.

"She really does love you."

"Did."

"Huh?"

"I used her love to my advantage and now she hates me."

"You don't know th-"

"Yes I do! She said it herself."

I hung my head and felt my ears twitch as i heard something outside. It was Sango, Miroku, and Kagome.

"You guys are babying him! He's half demon for gad's sake, hell heal in days. It's not like it'll leave a scar."

"But he's still in in pain."

"So what. He's had worse."

"Kagome, are you jealous of Kikyo?"

Her voice went cold, "That worthless dog can't even put a scratch on his brother. He deserves to be punished for his being weak."

"Kagome, you never answered my question."

"I should have been the one that cut him. I would have given him a scar larger than my own." Her voice was still colder that ice.

"Kagome, I think you're just saying that."

"Why would I be jealous of someone who doesn't have a beating hear, someone who has to borrow souls of the dead to stay on this earth? She should just die and stop making others suffer."

"Hey! Kagome, Kikyo's part of the group now! Why are you acting like this?" I could hear tears in Sango's voice.

"I'm leaving. I see now. You guys knew all along! You should have told me! You let me suffer in the corner of my mind and didn't bother to care! I should have left that night two months ago!"

I heard Kagome's fading footsteps and finally remembered the night she was speaking of.

_I woke up finding Kikyo nestled into my chest. I moved my eyes upward to see a distancing figure through the paper._

_I heard fading footsteps._

_They were full of anger and hurt._

_They were Kagome's_

I just realized that last part now.

A sobbing Sango and a distressed Miroku came into the room.

"Sh-She-Kagome…Kagome left!" Sango sobbed.

"When will she come back!?" Kikyo abruptly stood up

"She-She-she" Sango couldn't say what I already knew.

"She's not coming back." I said, covering my eyes with the shadows from my bangs.

She grabbed her quiver.

"Don't bother." I said and walked out of the room.

**KAGOME'S POV**

I ran through the forest, slicing through anything that I was too aggravated to jump over or go around. I smelled something something strange. If it was with a human nose like mine it shouldn't be too far. I looked up and saw wisps of grey sneak out from the treetops.

Smoke.

I raced towards the smoke and burst into a small clearing. Rin and Jaken both squealed and fell over and Sesshomaru just Smirked. He'd known all along I was going to come.

"Care to join?" He indicated the fire and such but I knew there was another meaning behind it.

"Gladly." I said and sat down.

A smile spread on my face.

Revenge can be served in halves, right?

**SSoooooo! This is supposed to end up with Sesshomaru and Kagome in lloooooooooooove. She probably won't be as crazy in the face next chapter but tell me if you like her being as weirdo as me.**

**Pls ****review and give some ideas! I wan't some jealousy brewing in Inuyasha's heart!**

**Thnx! **

**I love u all!**


	2. Hot Springs

**So, yeah. Hello everyone! This is the second choppy of my first Inuyasha fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Previously in: The Love of Revenge**

_"Care to join?"_

_"Gladly."_

_A smile spread across my face._

_Revenge can be served in halves, right?_

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV**

I'd only been here less than half a day and one night and I already felt at home.

An un-awkward silence between me and Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken chatting in the background and of course, Jasper wrapped around my right arm. (Scythe arm also, whatever) We traveled through the forest looking for _something_ to do. I heard something nearby, it was obviously approaching quickly. Me and Sesshomaru glanced at each other. He waved his hand forward, testing me. I pulled up my hood and watched the bushes.

Guess what came out front the bushes?

Koga.

"Kagome!" He enveloped me in a hug.

"Thank you for warning us about Kagura." His deep voice rumbled and I felt the vibrations rattle my bones.

I pushed him away.

"It's no problem." I said as I wiped the hairs from his wolf pelt off of my black clothing.

"Who's this?"

"Inuya-ech! Mutt-face's older brother, Sesshomaru. And don't worry, he's pure bred unlike _somebody."_ I was so disgusted with the people I used to know and love, I refused to say their names.

"Well, see you later Kagome." The wolf boy sped back into the forest.

My hood fell from my face.

"Why do you do that?" Rin asked from behind me as we continued walking.

"Do what?"

"The thing with your hood."

Oh no! I can't tell her the truth, I've never told anybody the truth of what's behind my strange habit.

"To build some character." I said, "It's kinda like how Sesshomaru has the fluffy thing and how Jaken carries around that weirdo stick."

"Ohh."

We walked into a small grove clearing thing at dusk.

"Rin surround the fire area with stones, _girl_ go collect some firewood, and Jaken, look after Rin, ok?"

"Jeeze, you went right to the point." I mumbled as I trudged into the woods.

Soon after walking into the forest I found a dead tree.

I tugged my hood onto my head and swung my scythe into the trunk of the tree. The tree toppled over with a thud. I wrapped my arm around the trunk and began dragging it back to camp. I stopped several times to break off branches of birch trees for tinder (I don't know what it's actually called so just roll with it.) I finally made my way to camp and began slicing though the dead tree with my scythe. I didn't bother with my hood, this wouldn't take much effort. after slicing the tree into several pieces i pulled out a demon claw from my hood pocket. It was the size of one of those giant pocket knives and worked just as well as one. I started peeling the birch branches into the circle of stones run had made. I made a teepee of logs around the shavings. Jasper slithered down my arm and spat some sparks onto the wood. The flames erupted into a decent fire in seconds. All tyne while Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken were at the other side of the clearing whispering to one another. (Ah-Un was eating) Jasper grew in to his full demon form. He created a C shape using his body and I snuggled myself near his 3 hearts his heavy breathing and the loud sound of his hearts were lulling me to sleep. On the brink of sleep, I heard Jaken and Rin scream.

"WHAT!" I was furious that my almost sleep had been disturbed.

"Kagome! Help!" I heard Rin gasp.

I Grabbed my scythe and rushed to them. Demons surrounded them, they weren't very powerful but this little girl and a toad I could squash even 3 years ago were no match for them. Forgetting to pull my hood up to conceal my face, I slashed through several of them with one swipe. THey crumpled and their flesh melted away, leaving only the bones of demons. I began to slash the others apart. I felt _it _creeping up me like vines of ivy. It was climbing as fast as it always does, Sesshomaru's speed was nothing to this.

I crouched of the ground and covered my face. I waited for my heart rate and breathing to slow. I ripped the hood over my head. Its shadow completely concealed my features.

"Legendary attack of the Scythe of Black Souls: HELL'S GATE!" I had raised my arms during the presentation and slammed my blade into the ground. A pair of black doors rose from the ground. Black souls spread from the door, they'll probably take all the demons in a two mile radius, and dragged the demons into the very gates of hell.

Jaken and Rin looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What!? I was tired of fighting them, ok? Just drop it!"

The doors began to sink into the ground.

I , once again, snuggled up against Jasper and was enfolded in the memory of how I had gotten this scythe.

_I was in hell._

_Literally. Naraku had delt me the final blow. It's expected for me to be in front of hell's gate._

_"Hello." a deep voice rumbled through the red cavern_

_"Hello." I replied._

_"You are not here to die. You are to __revive your inheritance."_

_"Huh?"_

_A scythe appeared from the darkness._

_"The Scythe of Black Souls. You are still alive because of a request of one of your ancestors. You will live but will be burdened with a feared mark of death for the rest of your life. Do you wish to live?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Gamzy."_

_"I wish to live, Gamzy." _

_"Alright, then."_

_I felt something like a needle dive into my foot._

_"Owowowowowow!"_

_Then, I woke from the plane where hell's gate rests, gripping the scythe of black souls in my right hand and a mark of death crawling up my foot/leg._

I awoke from the memory. My hand instantly went to my eyes

Oh, good. I hate that memory, I always fear Naraku will finally make what he said a truth.

"I'll turn you Into a demon, and your eyes will be only hollow sockets where demons entered you and festered in your soul, turning you into one of them."

I shuddered.

He could make it a truth though.

Naraku lives on.

In Kagura.

But, hatred will always dwell in my heart.

Because of _him._

I'll kill them both.

**SESSHOMARU'S POV**

A swarm of black orbs combed through my forest and several parted from the group and headed towards me. I tried to swat them away but they simply clung onto me. They began dragging me back to camp. After several minutes of me just being carried around, not even with direction anymore, the orbs began to vanish into a black mist which encased my body. It was gone in seconds but it still kinda weirded me out, those things just carried me around in circles. Well, wwhatevver. (Homestuck woohooo!)

I walked into camp to find something kinda weird- everyone was asleep, using a dragon as a pillow. Kagome was shivering uncontrollably though she was surrounded by the warmth of her dragon. Rin and Jaken"s only movement was the rise and fall of their chests. She must be having a nightmare. I walked over and leaned against a tree. I began dozing off and choose to sit and lean against it. I soon fell asleep to the mutters of a lullaby.

I awoke and saw Kagome staring into the fire, a memory hid inside her eyes.

" I've been wondering ever since that day. It said one of my ancestors had requested I not die and give me this scythe. So was I supposed to be in this era all along? Ugh! I just don't know!" she fell backwards into the dirt to exaggerate her statement.

"I'm so sick of this! I'll just go and train or something. Blech." she spat the word and walked into the forest.

I began follow her through the trees.

I rustled the branches and she suddenly spun towards me.

She began to throw a shirikon at me. As I moved she pulled out anther one and threw it way in front of me. She really needs to work on her aim, I thought before the shirikon dug itself into my forearm.

"You shouldn't stalk me like prey, y' know?"

"Just wondering what you were doing up at this hour."

Her body went rigid and covered her eyes with her bangs, "It was only a nightmare." she whispered and walked back to camp in a daze.

Huh, weird.

I walked back into camp about noon and found Rin and Jaken bickering (as usual), the dragon from last night, and Kagome nowhere to be found.

I sniffed the air and got a whiff of her scent.

I walked towards the origin of the smell. I saw her in the (apparently) nearby hot springs.

There was something up with her foot, I crawled to the edge of the cliff to try to see her foot.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Oh no. I Skittered back from the edge and back to the small clearing.

Several minutes later, she came from the hot springs wrapped only in her towel with a dark aura surrounding her figure.

" I never knew..." she paused for a REALLY long time, " I never knew you were such a PERVERT! SIC EM'!" The dragon charged at me . But before I ran away I saw she had put a shoe only on her left foot, the one with the black on it.

What's she hiding from us?

**Ok everybody! first of all, Gamzy was the first thing that came to mind because he looks like a weirdo clown. Second of all, Gamzy is from homestuck if you don't know that and third, homestuck is an awesome web comic.**

**so yeah, I own nothing but the plot and maybe to come oc's blahblahblah**

**1 l0v3 y0u all!**


End file.
